one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Blake Belladonna vs Sakuya Izayoi
Blake Belladonna vs Sakuya Izayoi Season 4 Episode 1 (RWBY vs Touhou) Intro It's Girl Power! 2 powerful hero girls fight to the death with their awesome weapons in the Season Premiere of my 4th Season! Pre Fight The RWBY team was fighting monsters in the forest. You could see Yang beating the crap out of them, Weiss blasting Ice Shards at the Monsters, Ruby slicing them in half with her Crescent Rose, and Blake stabbing them with her knife. As the Grimm fell to the floor, defeated, little did they know Sakuya Izayoi was glancing down at them. Sakuya watched in awe as it happened, but accidentally fell of her branch. Blake instantly reacted and swung her knife blade at Sakuya. Sakuya quickly disappeared from sight as the knife passed through the female. Blake wondered were she could be; Sakuya suddenly appeared behind the RWBY team. Sakuya: You left me no choice... She murdered the entire team with her knife as Blake turned around and watched the mayhem. She started to growl in anger and scream of sadness. Blake: YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! This Isn't Going To End In A K.O! Fight! Fight! Blake instantly hurled her blade at Sakuya, but Sakuya easily dodged it. The female then stopped time and lunged at Blake. She let out a rage of stabs from her knives and kicked Blake backwards, returning time back to normal. Blake got up and appeared behind Sakuya. Sakuya took this as a surprise as Blake landed a hard kick in Sakuya's face. As Sakuya was blasted forward, Blake appeared in front of Sakuya and stabbed her in the shoulder with her Blade. Their were 2 Blake's. She had used her Shadow Clone as the 2 Blake's started to stab Sakuya all around her with their sword. Sakuya sent a circle of knives around her; the real Blake stopping her moves before getting stabbed, but the Clone Blake was stabbed in the chest as she fell to the ground. Blake thought fast and lunged at a tree. She pushed off of it and was sent flying at Sakuya. Sakuya just noticed this; but before Blake could do any harm Sakuya stopped time and disappeared from Blake's sight. The Faunus slammed into the ground, not able to slice her foe. Sakuya appeared behind Blake and kicked her into the air. With multiple strikes from her knives, Sakuya stabbed at Blake. After the finishing blow, Sakuya landed one last harmful strike from her knife, blasting her opponent into a tree. Blake tried hurtling her sword at Sakuya, but Sakuya just stopped time and sent the sword around. The sword was sent flying back at Blake. The Faunus was stabbed in the head as she started to loose life. But her death would be more painful than that. Sakuya quickly sent an army of knives flying at Blake. The knives went through and through Blake, one of them stabbing her heart and bringing it out of her body. Another stabbed her brain and brought it out. Same with her lungs. And ribs. Eventually, their was a mess of body parts and blood everywhere. K.O Sakuya: I'm sorry it had to end this way.... Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... Sakuya Izayoi!!!!!! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'RWBY vs Touhou' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Season Premiere Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees